Music Lessons
by xhiddendreamx
Summary: It first starts with Connor Stoll taking Kayla's guitar. She offers to teach him how to play guitar and give him music lessons.


**HEY! Connor and Kayla fanfictions aren't very common and this idea popped into my head so I decided to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely awesome as Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

"Austin, can you help me? I can't find my guitar anywhere," Kayla said pulling her purple bed sheet off of her bed and flipping her yellow pillow over, knowing her guitar couldn't be under there. Austin sighed and continued to tune his guitar's strings.

"Are you sure it isn't just in its case again?" he asked. He started humming an A, trying to match the string with the note. Kayla sighed getting on her knees and looking under her bunk.

"Pfft," she said. She hastily walked over to her guitar case and opened it. Empty. "Yes! I'm positive it is gone!" She started running around the room, frantically looking through her siblings things. Her camp beads were jingling noisily against her necklace she made out of a broken guitar string.

"Hey watch it!" Austin said lifting his guitar out of her way, "I highly doubt your guitar is in Lucy's makeup bag."

"I know," Kayla said fishing through the bag, "She just borrowed some concealer and forgot to give it back." Austin rolled his eyes and went back to his guitar.

"Sisters," he muttered under his breath. After Kayla found her concealer and put it in her pocket, she then started her search once again.

"You know, maybe it isn't in the cabin," Austin said.

"And how would it not be in the cabin, huh? Do you think that it just sprouted legs and walked off?" Kayla asked using extensive hand motions. She sighed and started pulling at a strand of her hair. Austin lifted his hands in surrender.

"I'm just trying to help," he said. He made one last adjustment to a sting and then smiled at his guitar, satisfied. He then started jamming to a song they were planning to sing at the campfire that night.

Kayla stared at him for a moment. "Fine," she muttered. She then walked out of the cabin, leaving an oblivious Austin behind her.

* * *

Kayla walked all around the cabins, asking if they'd seen her guitar.

"No sorry, haven't seen it."

"Why would I need a guitar?"

"Are you sure it isn't in your case again?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Not sure, I'll tell you if I see it."

"… Go away." (That one was from Clarisse).

In her search, Kayla ran into Katie Gardner, who also seemed to be looking for something.

"Have you seen my guitar?"

"No. Have you seen my gardening gloves?" Katie asked. Kayla shook her head.

"No, sorry. I'll tell you if I find them," she said. Katie walked off muttering something about Travis Stoll. Kayla just shrugged it off and continued looking.

After an hour of looking, Kayla was ready to give up. She flopped down on top of Zeus's fist and closed her eyes, discouraged. Just then, she heard a sound. It wasn't just any sound, it sounded like a G string. Thinking her ears were deceiving her, Kayla cracked an eye open. She heard the sound again. This time, it sounded like someone was violently plucking an E string. Kayla jumped and cringed at the sound. She thought of how bad that was for the guitar and took off running towards where the sounds were coming from.

* * *

Connor Stoll plucked at a string that made a very high pitched sound. He plucked again, harder this time, frowning as the guitar made a strangled noise, as if it was in pain. He plucked it again, and a whimpering noise came, but it wasn't from the guitar.

"What do you think you're doing!" Kayla asked running towards Connor and her guitar. Connor jumped at the sight of her. Kayla winced when the neck of her guitar almost slammed into the oak tree Connor was leaning against.

"Please, don't move," Kayla said moving slowly towards Connor and plucking her poor guitar out of his hands. She sat down and started plucking at the strings, listening for the damage. She heard a rustling of leaves beside her. "Don't leave, I'm not done with you," she said, eyes still on her guitar.

Connor watched in awe as Kayla tuned her guitar and strummed it as if it was her second nature to play guitar. When she was finally done tuning it, she set her guitar aside, away from him, he noted, and turned to face him.

"What's up?" she asked calmly. Connor blinked.

"Wha?" he asked intelligently.

"How are you?" she asked showing no sign of emotion besides happiness.

"A-Aren't you mad at me?" he asked cowering away from her. She stared at him, and then burst into high pitched giggles that Connor thought sounded like a piano scale.

"And why in the world would I be mad at you?" she asked recovering from her giggling fit.

"Because I stole your guitar."

"Psh, it's fine. I got it back didn't I?" Kayla said motioning towards her guitar.

"So… you're not going to yell at me?"

"Nah. I'm not Katie," she said waving her hand dismissively, "It's not really my style." Connor let out the breath he was holding and sat back down next to her.

"So, why'd you take the guitar?" Kayla asked curiously. Connor looked away.

"I uh, I just wanted to see it."

"See it or play it?"

"Both." Kayla smiled.

"If you want to play it, perhaps I could give you lessons," she said brushing off some leaves on her shirt. Connor stared at her. First, no yelling and now _this_? This has got to be too good to be true!

"I- uh," Connor said. Kayla waited for his answer while he stumbled for words. Out of nowhere, he blushed a deep red.

"Connor? What do you say?" she asked. Connor cleared his throat.

"I really… I mean- no," he said. Kayla raised her eyebrows.

"No? Are you sure?"

"Well… I guess-"Connor said fumbling with the hem of his shirt. Kayla took one of his hands.

"Come on!" she said, "It'll be fun!" Connor looked at her. Then he looked at his hand in hers. Then back at her. She looked so happy. She looked like she ate a bowl full of the sun for breakfast this morning. He gave a shy smile.

"I guess…"

"Great!" Kayla said bouncing in her seat excitedly. "It's official! I, Kayla, am giving Connor Stoll music lessons!" She grabbed her guitar and handed it to Connor. He eyed the guitar, looked to her, and then went back to eyeing the guitar.

"What am I supposed to do with this thing?" he asked.

"Play it!" Kayla instructed. Connor looked at the guitar hesitantly, and then shrugged. He held the guitar upright on his knee. His form was almost perfect; he also placed the guitar on his knee correctly, which most beginners can't seem to get right. Kayla was impressed. There was only one little problem, actually it was kind of big problem.

"Connor, you know… you're holding the guitar backwards," Kayla said. Connor looked down at the instrument on his knee and scratched his head.

"Really?" he asked. Kayla rolled her eyes and fixed it for him.

"There! All better!" she said. She kneeled in front of Connor. Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"What now?" Connor asked.

"Show me what you got!" she said motioning towards the guitar. Connor looked at it before plucking the E string. Then, he sat there.

"What else?" Kayla asked. Connor looked at her then at the guitar. "Don't hold back," she said smiling. A huge grin appeared on Connor's face and he started strumming the strings painfully loud. He also started plucking the strings so hard, Kayla was sure that they would snap. Kayla winced as Connor pulled back on the B string and released it, making the string get out of tune.

"A-Ah, Connor- can you… Connor! Eh, stop… p-please stop," she said putting her hand on top of his to stop the damage he was doing to her baby. Connor looked at her innocently.

"What?" he asked, not realizing that he almost _murdered _her guitar. Kayla shook her head, making her golden hair smack against her cheeks.

"How about we start at the basics," she said. Connor watched intently as she motioned at the different strings. "This is the E string. And this is the A string. That is the D string…"

* * *

After a few weeks of meeting together, reading music, and meeting in the woods, Connor had gotten pretty good. He learned most of the chords and was ready to play actual songs.

"We need to get you your own guitar," Kayla said taking her guitar out of Connor's hands. She then played a chord.

"Why?" Connor asked taking back the guitar and mimicking what she did, playing the same chord.

"Because," Kayla said, "you're getting better and it's hard to teach you with only one guitar. Plus, I'm getting tired of passing it around like this." She strummed another chord and handed the guitar to Connor.

"Yeah me too," he said playing the same chord.

"Okay!" Kayla said getting up and clapping her hand together, "Let's get you your own guitar!"

"So how are we going to get permission to leave camp? Never mind, that was a stupid question. I'm a Stoll! I can always sneak us ou-"

"Connor!" Kayla said interrupting him, "We're not going to leave camp! We're going to make you a guitar!" she said cheerfully. Connor stood up.

"Wait, make me a guitar?"

"Yeah, all of the guitars we have, we made. We aren't just going to leave camp just to get a guitar," Kayla said. She put her guitar back in its case.

"Can't we just ask someone from Hephaestus to make it for us?" Connor asked.

"No, Hephaestus is god of blacksmiths. Although, Hephaestus campers do make us strings in case our break," she said. "We make guitars in Arts and Crafts." Connor sighed.

"Are you sure we can't just _make_ them make it for u-"

"No! Plus, it's fun!" Kayla said. She took Connor's hand and led him to Arts and Crafts. When they walked inside the pavilion, Kayla's brother Will Solace walked up to them.

"Hey Kayla, what's up?" he asked taking his goggles off.

"Nothing much, we're just here to make him a guitar," she said motioning towards Connor.

"Ah, I see. Well, guitars are easy to make, you probably won't need my help," he said.

"We'll be fine!" Kayla said. Will nodded and went off to help another camper. "Don't forget to wear goggles," Kayla said taking two pairs out of the bin for her and Connor. They weaved past machines and campers making projects. When passing by, they saw an Ares camper trying to carve a statue of her father out of marble. An Aphrodite camper was trying to make what looked like a makeup rack. Kayla walked to the back and grabbed some pieces of wood.

"You get some too," she said to Connor. They two took their wood and went to find their own table. When they did, Kayla left and came back with guitar outlines.

"Trace this on the wood," she instructed Connor. He did what he was told. After about two hours of tracing, cutting, sanding, and polishing, Connor finally got a brand new guitar.

"Wow," he said.

"Told you it was easy," Kayla said. Connor scratched his chin.

"Still, there's something missing," he said. Connor took a carver off of the rack and went back to Kayla and his guitar. He went to work, carving something on the bottom right hand corner of his guitar. After he was done, he looked at his guitar proudly. Kayla looked over his shoulder to see what he had carved. _K+C_. Kayla blushed.

"K+C? What does that mean?" she asked. Connor turned pink and shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess it could be that we made the guitar together?" he said questionably. Kayla nodded.

"Well," she said taking his guitar and handing it to him, "Let's get back to playing, shall we?"

* * *

Now, just because Kayla was teaching Connor to play the guitar and they made a guitar together, doesn't mean it's a freebie for no pranks on her cabin. If anything, he pranked her even _more_ than before!

Kayla woke up one day to her sister Lucy grabbing her arm and shaking it until it felt like it was going to fall off.

"Kayla! Kay! Kayla wake up!" she said. Kayla groggily opened an eye.

"What?" she gurgled.

"There's been a Stoll attack!" she said.

"What! Ow, Lucy let go of my arm, I'm up! You know you have a tight grip!" Kayla said rubbing her forearm.

"Sorry," Lucy mumbled, "But that's not important right now! We've been pranked by the Stolls! The Stoll brothers! El Stolleos! The S. T. O. L-"

"Yes Lucy, I get it. We've been pranked," Kayla said in a yawn, she was still drowsy from her sleep. "Now what is this prank?"

"Well why don't you_ look_!" Lucy said motioning towards their panicking cabin. Kayla rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tried to clear her vision. And when it did she saw… paper? Paper flooded the entire cabin, filling it to the brim. Kayla picked up a piece of paper. It wasn't just paper, it was sheet music. Kayla took a look at the title, _My Heart Belongs To You_. Kayla picked another piece off of the ground. It was, _You Make Me Feel_. Lucy held up a bunch more songs up to Kayla's nose.

"Look at this!" she said, "_Inside Your Arms, When You're Here With Me, Together Forever, I Love You, _Kayla look at all of this!" Lucy said reading off the names of the songs. Kayla sighed.

"Just let me get dressed, then I'll find the Stolls," she said getting off of her nice, warm bed.

* * *

Kayla stomped around the cabins, searching for the two brothers. Her stomping around with barely brushed hair and messy, ruffled clothes earned her a few looks from other campers.

"Katie!" Kayla said, spotting Katie Gardner, "Do you know where the Stoll are?"

"Judging from your look, I'm guessing you're just got pranked?" Katie asked. Kayla nodded angrily. Katie sighed. "You know, you should be a bit lighter on the Stolls," she said. Kayla crossed her arms.

"And why in the world would I do that?" she asked.

"Because that's how Stolls show affection," Katie said.

"By pranking?"

"Mhmm," Katie said.

"That's crazy," Kayla said crossing her arms and shaking her head. Katie shrugged.

"That's what I thought too, but now, Travis and I are dating so…" Katie walked off, leaving it at that. Kayla furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, that's crazy…" she mumbled to herself. But, instead of looking for the Stolls, she went back to her cabin and helped everyone clean up the mess.

* * *

"Hey Kayla?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know any songs I could play?" Connor asked.

"Well, what kind of songs do you like?" Kayla asked. Connor shrugged.

"Could you name a few?"

"Well, do you like things like rock? Or pop? Or country?" she asked. Connor nodded.

"All of those are good, I guess," he said, "Do you know anymore?"

"What do you mean? I-"

"Do you know any love songs?" he asked.

"Well, of course I do," Kayla said, "But why do you want to learn a love song?" Connor shrugged again.

"To experience everything, to play to myself, to play to someone else," he said whispering the last part.

"Ok, let's see, I know-"

* * *

"You're doing great Connor!" Kayla said. She played along with him, laughing because that was how music made her feel… happy.

All of a sudden, Kayla heard a _twang_. She looked down at her guitar, seeing if something was wrong. Her guitar was fine. She turned to Connor, who was looking at her with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oops," he said, "Sorry." Kayla giggled her piano scale giggle.

"It's fine," she said. She unwound the string and pulled it into a loop. She then brought the loop around Connor's neck, making him a guitar string necklace.

"We match," he said tugging on her necklace and his.

* * *

"-And I think 'Pinch Me Blush' looks great on my toes, don't you think?" Kayla asked Lucy. Kayla wiggled her toes in her flip flops.

"Well, I guess. Don't you think that it's a bit… pink?" Lucy said. Kayla giggled in a scale.

"Just because you don't like pink doesn't mean that everything that is pink is bad," she said. Lucy shrugged and started towards to fire to make more smores. Kayla nibbled a bit on hers looking around at all of the happy campers. On her left, Percy and Annabeth were holding hands, goofing around while singing along to a campfire song. Chris and Clarisse were having what looked like a smores eating contest, and from the looks of it, Chris was winning… Clarisse wasn't going to be happy about that. Kayla turned to her left. Travis Stoll had his right arm draped around Katie Gardner's shoulders. After shoving his smore into his mouth, he leaned in to whisper something in Katie's ear. She smacked him in the chest playfully and laughed. On Travis's right, Connor sat, fiddling with his hands nervously. Kayla shrugged and finished her smore. She licked the excess marshmallows and chocolate off of her fingers.

Off to her left, she heard guitar playing and singing. It wasn't just a regular old campfire song like, _Who is in the Kitchen with Chiron? _ or _Satyr Abraham_. No, this was a full blown _love song_. She looked over to see what was going on and saw Connor Stoll strumming on his guitar, singing a love song she taught him, while walking over to her. His face was currently 'Pinch Me Blush' pink, just like her toes. Everyone was silent, intent on listening to Connor. Little by little, Connor walked over to Kayla, singing the love song, not breaking eye contact with her once. When he arrived in front of her, he kept on singing till the song was over.

When he was done singing, Connor knelt down in front of her.

"Kayla, will you go out with me?" His eyes were hopeful and there was a bashful smile playing on his lips. Kayla was beaming. She knew her answer ever since he stole her guitar.

"Yes." Connor set his guitar behind him, stood up, and pulled her into a hug. Around them, campers started '_Awww_'ing, clapping, and wolf whistling. Kayla looked over Connor's shoulder. On his guitar, she could see the letters, _K+C_. At the time, he said he didn't know what that meant when he engraved it, but maybe, _just maybe,_ he actually did.

* * *

**WOW, that was long. I know that Conla or Kaynor or whatever you want to call it isn't very popular, but I just wanted to write a story for them. Also, I just had to make Tratie happen in the story, I just HAD TO! So, tell me how I did! Are you guys a fan of Kayla/Connor? Will you guys write stories for them like I did? And pick: Kaynor or Conla. Remember to hit that little REVIEW button below!**

**~ xhiddendreamx**


End file.
